Coming Home
by HellowYell
Summary: Set right at the events of Jane getting shot  RIZZLES


Title: Comming Home  
Chapter Title: Who's Comming Home?  
Chapter Rating: M, not so tame at all  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor is respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this. However, I do own my original characters and the plot.  
Summary: Set right at the events of Jane getting shot  
Chapter Warnings: Just Rizzisles kissage and petting, everything thing else doesn't need a warning

* * *

"Jane!"

I barely hear Maura scream my name as she bullet goes though me and into the asshole holding on behind me.

As clique' as it sounds, everything was slow, like in movies, or cliffhangers of TV show's. His grip on me losens as I feel my chest explode. Literly. We start to tumble. Hitting the contrete, my back hits the curb. I don't worry about my back, I worry about the damange the bullet will do.

Arching my back a bit, my mouth opens and a raspy cry comes out. My throat is dry, and my lungs fill wet, I almost can't breath. I see Maura fall next to me, she doesn't even worry about cutting her knees.

It's funny, how close to death makes you so aware. I notice dozen of detail's at once. Maura, mainly. She places one hand on my check and the other on the bullet entrance. Her hands feel so comforting.

The next detail I see is Frost and Korsac next to me. Turning my head softly, I'm able to weakly squeak out a low, "Frankie." Nodding, Frost gets up and runs inside.

Turning back to Maura, I see tears in her eyes. The sight put tears in my own eyes. She's whimpering now, trying to stop the bleeding as Korsac is yelling for an EMT. Or, I think that's what he's yelling for.

Despite the pain rushing though my body, I stare at Maura, her beauty seems to make some of it go away. Or atleast make it somewhat barable. I need to make it, so I can tell her how I feel. My mouth starts opening and closeing, making a croaking sound, as if I'm trying to speak. But I can't tell her. Not like this.

She smiles down at me, as an EMT does ... something, I'm to busy looking at Maura, she's holding my hand tightly, as if I'm going to let her go. Or go away. She starts speaking, her mouth moving, but I can't hear her. She's to blurry now. She's fading away.

Sounds fill my head.

**It's worse then bad.**

**The table? Really, the dead people table?**

**Or avoid it all together, I'm here.**

* * *

"I need 4 CC's of morphine! Her blood pressure's dropping!"

_Who's blood pressure is dropping?_

_Where am I?_

_Why can't I open my eyes?_

There I am, on the table. _What?_ I look down at myself. _How is this possible?_

"Her hearts stopped! Someone get the crash cart!"

_Whoa, this is trippy._ It's like the movie Ghost. Only ...

I trailed off, looking at the glass that divides the exam room, and the hallway. Maura and Frost is in looking in. Frost has tear stains on his face, he's holding Maura with one arm as she's sobbing now.

Is she scared she's losing me?

Because I'm scared of losing her.

* * *

"Hey Janey." I hear Frankie's voice. Slowly blinking, I focus my eyes and stair down at him, he's dressed, and in a chair. "I thought you was awake." He grinned.

"Frankie?" I squeak out. _What the hell? Was all the water taken out of my mouth?_

I see him walk over to the small sink and get a cup. Looking in the corner, I see Maura curled up in a chair. "She hasn't left your side." Frankie said handing me the cup and helping me drink. "She fought off two beat cops who tried to take her out of the room."

"Why?" I cough softly as he puts the cup down.

"Why do you think?"

Just then, it clicks. "Why are you here? Last I hear you was coughing up blood, and all."

He gives me a look. "Janey, you've been in a coma for four days." What? "I'd better go tell a doctor you're up. Ma and Pop are in the caffateria, I'll go get them too." He said walking out.

I watch to make sure he's gone before turning to Maura. I've watched her sleep a few times before. And I've loved it. But this time was different. She was restless, she was scared. _Are my feelings returned?_

"Maura?" I squeaked out, trying to get her attention.

She stirs softly a moment before opening her eyes, at first, she looks as if she's trying to figure out weather she's awake before. "Jane?" She asked in a raspy voice, she must have been asleep a while. "Jane?" She said said loudly running over to me, and wrapping my arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

"Maura." I groan softly in pain. "To tight."

"Oh, sorry." She said pulling away and sitting next to me. I watch as she uses her hand to wipe away the fresh tears in her eyes. She's in the same clothes she had on that day. She takes at deep breath and looks at me for smacking me across the face. "Don't you ever do that again, Jane. Do you here me?"

I weakly raise a hand to face and rub my reddening cheek. "Yeah. What was that for?" I grumble.

"Because you are a stupid, pigheaded, arrogant, stuborrn, supr of the moment-" Her anger melts as she smiled. "Wonderful, brave, daring, beautful woman."

I froze. _Huh? What the fuck do I say to that?_

"You're finally awake." I turn to see a middle aged doctor walk in with a clipboard. "I am Doctor Michael's." I feel Maura climb off the bed. "We were affraid you'd never wake up." He said, attempting humor. "How do you feel?"

"Like I shot myself." My voice drips with sarcasm.

"Jane." Maura softly scolds me, her way of telling me to be nice.

He smiles at me. "Well, you did do that. And you managed to do a lot of damage to yourself." He said checking my levels or something. "You broke two ribs, one of them puncutred your lung, and you managed to compeletly sever your pancreas, fortunatly we were able to repair it."

"Good, so when can I get out of here?" I ask, picking at the IV in my hand.

"Well, you can leave now. But I'd like you to atleast stay overnight, for observation."

"You said I can go now, I wanna go now."

He sighed, he has no idea how stubborn I am. Maura just admitted I was. "But I'd like for-"

"I wanna go home, so I'm going home."

"I'll keep an eye on her." I hear Maura say, it even sounded like she was excited to.

"Thank you Doctor Isles." He nodded to her and then turned to me. "I'll go get your discharge papers."

"So, we gonna play Doctor and Paient?" I tease softly, waiting for her scolding 'Jane!'.

She smiled at me. "And then maybe, once your feeling better, we could play Cop and Suspect." I raise my eyebrow. _Did Maura, Maura Isles, say what I think she just said? _"You could search me and everything."

"Oh Jane!" I hear my mother run and and hug me in vice grip.

"Ma! I'm still sore."

"I thought I lost you!"

I sigh. "Ma you didn't, I'm right here."

"Hey baby doll." My father says hugging me softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." I smile at him. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "Jo! Has someone been checking on her?"

"Korsac has been going over every day." Maura reasured me. "He even checks on Bass for me."

"Bass?" My mother asks.

"He's Maura's turtle." I see Maura open her mouth. "Tortoise, sorry."

"What's the differnce anyways?" I hear Frankie asked.

"Oh boy." I sigh and rub my face.

"What?" Maura said defensivly. "I'm not going to go scientific on you."

"Your not? Really? I must still be in my coma then."

Maura softly bats at my arm.

"Here are the papers." Doctor Michael's walks in. "Doctor Isles, you'll need to sign the papers also, since she is being released into your cosody."

"Then you fill the whole thing out." I say handing the papers to Maura, who happily takes then and starts to fill them out.

"Jane, you should do that." My mother started.

"Ma." I see Frankie shake his head at her.

"What?" _Oh boy, ma's going to go on one of raves. _"Janey should fill it out. Maura's just a friend and-"

"Ma." Frankie said again, catching the look I'm giving him.

"It's alright Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura smiled at the woman. "I know of Jane's medical history and everything. I'll make sure she's okay."

"Okay." Ma said slowly, she was giving in, and she didn't like it.

"Frankie. Help me." I tell him trying to get up.

"What's wrong?" He asked comming to my side and helping me.

"I need to piss."

"Ew." He said taking a step back.

"I need your help walking there!" I give him a look, which he understands.

"Alright." He said helping me walk, I could walk, I just need to talk to him.

"Do you need helping going?"

"Ew, ma. No." I grumble as me and Frankie walk over to the other side of the room, away from ears. "What's up with you shushing ma?"

"I'm trying to help." He told me. "Don't tell Maura I told you, but when you was shot, she freaked out. Like badly." He began. "She loves you Jane. And you love her. This'll be the perfect oppertunity for you two, to get together." He paused. "Or atleast get laid."

"Ugh! Frankie!" I punch him in the arm and walk into the bathroom.

Walking back out, I see Maura talking to the doctor as ma and pop are talking amongst themselves. Rather, ma talking, and pop trying to calm her.

"What's going on?" I ask Frankie as I grab my clothes and start to pull on my jeans. "Were's my badge and gun?"

"Their in your apartment. Ma's telling pop that she doesn't trust Maura to take care of you. Pop keeps telling her she's a doctor and your best friend."

"Alright, I need to get dressed, get them outta here, will'ya?"

"I'll check in on you later tonight." He said kissing my head before starting to usher my parents out.

Sitting on the bed, I sat down and pulled my shirt on, not bothering with the bra.

"I know you hate meds, but you'll need to take some for a few days." Maura said walking over to me.

Grabbing my socks, I bend over, to put them on. "OW!" I hiss grabbing my sides.

"Yeah, you won't be able to bend or lift heavy things for awhile." Maura explained taking my socks in her hand and placeing them on my feet, along with my socks.

"Ready?" Maura asked me as a nurse wheelled in a wheelchair.

"Yeah." I grumbled softly sitting down in the chair, letting Maura push me out.

"Jane dear, if you need anything, ANYthing, call us okay?" Ma askes me.

"She's in good hands." Pop said. "Maura's a great girl, and she's a doctor." He said kissing my head also and dragging ma away.

I sigh. "Maura, sometimes your lucky, your parents arn't around."

"And sometimes your lucky-" She said her lips next to my ear. "They are around." 

* * *

"On the couch." Maura commanded as we got to my apartment.

"But-"

"No. On the couch." She said helping me on the couch and going back to lock the door. "I will go get Jo Friday and make you something to eat. Watch TV or something." She waved her hand at the TV as she walked away.

Picking up the remote, I turn the TV Guide on, and watch the channel's roll away. _Forty million channels, not a fucking thing on._

Hearing a bark, I turn my head to see Maura holding Jo, who was excited to see me. Setting her down on my legs, Maura keeps her hold on the dog, talking to her. "You have to be careful with mama, she's sore okay?"

Letting her go, Jo looks up at me, as I pet her. Content, she lays down on my lap, eyes on the TV.

"What are you making?" I ask Maura.

"Not sure." She said starting to go though my cuboards. "Anything you in the mood for?"

"A sponge bath."

"What?" She askes confused.

Laughing softly, I shake my head. "Never mind. Just whatever." I tell her.

"You don't have much here to work with anyways. Maybe we can order out, and have someone go shopping tomorow."

"Maura, come. Sit and watch TV with me. I am fine. I'm not in any pain, or anything." I tell her. "Please?"

She looks like she's fighting herself, she wants to take care of me, and I'll let her, but she needs, I need her here, next to me. _Now._ "Alright." She said walking over and sitting next to me, so I softly leaned on her, my head on her shoulder.

"So, Frankie told me something interesting today."

I feel her stiffen. "He did?"

"He thinks we're perfect together." I told her. _I mean, hell, what's the worst that could happen? I almost died. Fuck, I think I did, for, like, a minute._

"I think he's right." She said, relaxing and turning to face me. "Jane, you are my best friend. I thought I was going to lose you. Because I love you."

"I love you too, I guess." I tease her.

"You are mean." She said pushing on my shoulder.

"So, about playing Doctor and Paient?" I trail off.

I hear her laugh softly. "Can your ribs take it?"

"Hell, Maura. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you, I just hid it. Because, well, you were like, Babie hetrosexual." I hear her laugh._ I love her laugh. _"So, yeah, my ribs can take it."

She smiled at me, and kissed my cheek. Hearing a knock on the door, Maura get's up and answers it. "Oh, hi Mrs. Rizzoli." I see Maura step to the side. "Is everything okay?" She asked as ma walked in.

"It's fine." It's then I see her carrying a crockpot into the kitchen. "I'm sure Jane is hungry, and you, so I got you guys food." She said dishing up whatever it is.

"Maura, when do I take my pills next?"

"Why?" She asked coming over. "Are you in pain?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I'm hoping they'd knock me out."

* * *

"Yes, Mrs. Rizzoli, I'll make sure she's not in any pain." I hear Maura in the living room. After the three, large, bowls of ma's chilli, I couldn't eat no more.

Maura helped me undress, and put some sleeping clothes on. It was fun watching her face when she helped with my shrits, my ribs having hurt whenever I raised them, or bent over. She'd blush, she tried not to look, but she wanted. And blushed even more when she saw she was cought.

"She gone?" I ask as Maura walks in.

"She is." She said comming over to the dresser and going though my clothes.

"You could just sleep naked." I suggested.

"Yeah, you'd love that huh?" She had found a baggy old tee of mine and wore that with her underwear. Climbing in, she was surprised when I kissed her softly.

"What?" I ask confused.

Maura smiled at me, cupping my cheek. "Jane, I don't want to do this just yet, you're in pain."

I let out a breath. "And if wasn't?" I asked.

She smiled wider. "I'd let you do whatever you wanted to me."

I let out a low chuckle. "How about we just make out and do some petting?" I smirk.

Maura gave me a look. "Petting?"

"Like this." I said and rubbed her side. "And this." I grab her ass.

"What about this?" She asked taking my hand off her ass and placing it on her breast.

Smiling softly, I press my lips to her's, and snuggle deeper into the bed. Maura lets out a low moan as she moves from my side, to hovering over me. I can tell she moved this way, so I didn't hurt myself, and they way she is hovering over me, she doesn't want to put pressure on my ribs.

Reaching up with my other hand, I tangle my fingers in her golden locks as I begin to gently massage her breast.

_Something I've waited, for, what feels like, forever._

* * *

"Jane." I hear softly. "Jane time to get up." Maura's voice is so cute. But I'm tired. "Jane, I made breakfast, now please get up."

"Fine." I grumbled and sat up. "What time is it anyways?" I ask and stretch the best I can without hurting my ribs.

"Almost ten. You'll need to take a couple pills." She told me as I climbed out of the bed. Maura was dress, in her clothes, clean ones. Someone must have stopped at her place and brought some. "I'll make the bed, you go eat."

I mumble something to her, I'm not even sure what I said. Walking into the kitchen, I get the scare of a life time. "Fuck!" I even scare Jo.

"What's wrong?" Maura comes running out to make sure I'm okay.

"Bass scared the hell outta me." I tell her. "What is he doing here?" I ask grabbing my plate and going to the couch.

"Since I'm basicly moving in, I need to keep an eye on him." She tells me. "I promise you won't even know he's here." She sat down next to me. "How are you ribs?" She asked.

"Soreness is gone. I only get pain with extream movements." I tell her.

"Let me see." She said and lifted my shrit, pressing on my side and feeling, the doctor thing. "Well, it's almost all healed, just don't overdo, you don't want to set back any of it."

"This is good." I told her eating the eggs. "Got any more bacon?"

"Yeah." She said getting up, just as there was a knock on the door. Opening the door, she looked at the person on the other side of the door. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Jane?"

I froze. "Tommy?" I asked putting the plate down and getting up.

The man, my brother, smiled at me. "Hey Janey."

"What are you doing here?" I slowly cross my arms over my chest, careful of my ribs.

"I was hopping we could talk?"

I take a moment, thinking about it. "Maura, could we have a minute?"

She looked at me a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I'll take Jo for a walk." She said grabbing the leash and picking up Jo before walking out. Turning back to me, she said. "I'll be back in five minutes."

"How are you?" He asked after the longest moment.

"Good."

"Really?" He asked asked. "I heard you shot yourself and was in a coma."

"A small one."

"Still." He said. "I um, don't know if you heard, but I've been released early, for good behavior."

"Yeah." I laugh. "It takes being behind bars to behave."

He nodded. "I deserve that. And so much more. But I have changed, and I want to prove that to you. To the family."

"You've said that before, after the second DUI Tommy."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I've got a job, and I'm leasing a small apartement a few blocks from here. I'm starting my life over."

_I sighed, I wanted to belive him. I really do, but ..._

"So, Maura?" He asked. "She's pretty. Is she your friend?"

"Yeah, and my doctor, and my college, and my girlfriend."

"Oh?" He asked. "Congratulations then." He smiled.

"Thanks." I guess.

Hearing the door open, I see ma walk in. "Oh, I see you've two made up." She smiled at us.

"Yeah." Tommy smiled. "She was just telling me about her girlfrined." He said just as Maura stood in the doorway.

"Girlfriend?" Ma asked. "You have a new friend? What's her name?"

"No ma, like a girlfriend." Tommy said.

I watched Maura walk akwardly in and putting the leash away, putting Jo on the couch.

Ma looked up at me. "I don't understand."

Sighing, I look at Maura, thankfully, she saves me. "Mrs. Rizzoli, I love your daughter, her and I are in a relationship."

"I don't understand." Ma repeated in a shaky voice.

"I'm in love ma." I tell her. "I know she's not a man like you want. But she makes me happy, she takes care of me. Isn't that what you wanted for me? Someone who makes me happy and takes care of me?"

"But, does it have to be her?" She asked.

I see Maura's face fall. "Yes, it does. What's so wrong with her? Why don't you like her?"

"I don't know her. She's entitled Jane. She'll expect-"

"Expect what? For me to buy her a mansion, ten cars, a gardener for her to fuck?" I ask hurtful.

She looks taken aback.

"I don't want all that Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura tells her. "I just want your daughter. That's all."

"Maura, you are not allowed to call me Mrs. Rizzolli."

"Ma."

She gave me look before turning Maura. "Jane's right, I'll I ever want is for her to be happy and taken care of. And if you do that, so be it. Start calling me ma."

Maura smiled. "Thank you ma."

In all this time, I had forgotten all about Tommy, who had slipped out during my comming out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I almost cried when I saw Maura yelling Jane's name when she shot herself. I could not pass this up. I have been writing this since the end of the encore episode. I hope it's up to snuff. I'm not sure if this is a oneshot. It will be if it doesn't go over well. But if you guys like it enough (and lemme know in a review *hint hint*) I will continue it along with my Never Series, I have high hopes for it.


End file.
